Endless Night
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: CANCELLED DUE TO CORY'S DEATH AND BURT'S REMISSION! PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE IN CHAPTER 5! AU Burt's cancer takes a turn for the worst, and Kurt's worst nightmare happens. But as they say, as one door closes, another one opens. Eventual Klaine, Finchel, some Barole.
1. Prologue

**So...I have a tendency to jump the gun/ to conclusions, and make a mountain out of a molehill. The thing is, I know five people with cancer, and three of them died (one of them had Prostate Cancer, but he didn't die of it.). Also, I've watched many a show or movie where someone's dad died, and I fear that within the next couple of years, Glee will join that list. After all, Ryan's dad died of Prostrate cancer after two years of being diagnosed. They used Pavoratti's death and Regionals to bring Kurt and Blaine together, so why not Burt's death and Blaine's impending graduation and move to New York?**

_**March 1st, 2013**_

Burt is known to many for being a fighter. He fought off a fatal heart attack, he once got into a near-fatal car accident when he was younger. Everyone knew he would fight off Prostate Cancer. After all, in this day and age, that particular cancer is pretty treatable and most people are cured within five years.

However...some cancers spread rapidly, unexpectedly. So, when Burt went in for his monthly checkup, he was very surprised to learn that it had spread.

"I don't understand. I've done everything right. Why aren't the treatments working?" He asked.

"Sometimes the body...especially if it had prior health problems, have a hard time adjusting to changes." Doctor Chen explained. "We can try to stop the spreading, but...I'm afraid that's all we can do at this point besides bed rest."

Burt exhaled slowly. "How long do I have?"

"Could be as little as two weeks or as long as a year." Dr. Chen replied. "I find that the more positive you are, the longer you'll live, however."

Burt just smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Doc."

XXX

Burt went home with a heavy heart. How was he ever going to tell his family? They were so hopeful that he'd pull through! He sank onto the couch and sighed heavily. He heard Carole walking from the kitchen.

"Honey? Is that you?" Carole asked. She sat down next to Burt, getting worried by his facial expression. "How did your checkup go?"

Burt turned to his wife. He really couldn't find a good way to say it, so... "The treatments aren't working. I only have up to a year to live."

Carole's stomach dropped. Her eyes stung, her mouth was dry, and her limbs felt numb. "But...isn't there anything? I mean, there must be something they can do!"

Burt shook his head sadly. "I wish to God there was. My body apparently isn't as strong as we all thought."

Carole sniffed and started crying. _'No. This can't be happening again! I already lost one husband. Now I'm about to lose another?'_

Burt pulled his wife into a comforting hug. They stayed like that until Kurt and Finn arrived home.

"Dad. Carole, what's going on?" Kurt asked. He and Finn sat down.

Burt took a deep breath. "My treatments aren't working. The doctor says I have up to a year to live."

Kurt froze. It was like his whole world started caving in. The room looked more and more distant, and Finn's and Burt's voices were echoing, but he couldn't understand what they're saying. He didn't want his dad to die. He already lost his mom and he's been through so much crap.

"Kurt?" Kurt snapped from his thoughts as Finn put his hand on his shoulder. "Dude, please say something."

Kurt looked around at his family's concerned faces. He cleared his throat and swallowed. "Um...so...what now?"

"Bed rest until further notice." Burt replied. He was relieved that his son didn't freak out. Not that he expected him to, but still.

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Let's get you into bed, then." He and Finn helped Burt upstairs to his room. Carole set up two pillows against the headboard. Kurt and Finn set Burt on the bed against the pillows.

"Would you like me to help you into sweats?" Carole asked.

"Thanks, sweetheart. That'd be great." Burt said.

"I'll, um... I'll get you something to eat. Are you hungry?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, kiddo." Burt replied. Kurt nodded and left. "Finn, will you please go help him?"

"Uh, yeah. Totally." Finn followed after his brother. Kurt was found in the kitchen putting a saucepan and a fry pan on the stove and opening the freezer. Finn was impressed at Kurt's resilience. "Dude, I thought you'd be crying."

"Kind of hard to cook and cry at the same time, Finn." Kurt said flatly.

"Oh. Yeah." Finn nodded. "So, can I help?"

"Yeah. Can you get the tray set up, please?" Kurt asked without looking at his brother.

"Sure." Finn got the tray and put a napkin on it. He sighed. "Kurt...I just want you to know that...even if your dad..." He couldn't finish that sentence. "You still have a family. Me and my mom."

Kurt stopped what he was doing for a brief moment, then commenced. "We're gonna be a family either way, Finn. He's not dying."

Finn just stared at his brother. He figured it better to not cause drama, so he didn't say anything. "Okay. Cool."

XX

Kurt took the tray to his father, who was now in his sweatshirt and sweatpants leaning up against the headboard. "Lunch is served." He announced.

Burt smiled and chuckled lightly. "Thanks." Kurt sat on the bed next to his father as he ate. "How's school?"

"Great! Rachel still can't get over the fact that Crazy July isn't giving me a hard time." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm doing great in all my classes, and I'm still working part-time at Vogue."

"Good. I'm real proud of you, Kurt." Burt said fullheartedly. "I'm proud to have raised such an amazing, successful man."

Kurt smiled lovingly. "Thank you. I'm proud to call you my dad."

Burt continued eating. He knew he had to have this conversation at one point. It was just so hard to start it. He cleared his throat. "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." Kurt said earnestly. He took Burt's hand and squeezed it.

"Promise me that after I'm gone...you won't shut anyone out." Burt said. "You will need our family and your friends more than ever."

"Dad, don't say that. You're not gonna die!" Kurt exclaimed, half-convincing himself. He sniffed.

"Kurt, I don't want to die any more than you do." Burt said softly. "But...you have to be realistic about this. My days are numbered."

"Dad...I don't want to lose you." Kurt said, crying. "I already lost Mom. Now I'm gonna lose you, too?"

Burt pulled him into a hug. "I hate that these horrible things keep happening to you. But that's life. And it sucks."

Kurt pulled away to wipe away his tears. "I'll take care of you. I'll...I'll move back home and work for Vogue from here."

"Kurt, no. You have a life in New York." Burt argued. "I may be dying, but it could be months from now."

"I don't care! I want to be here as much as possible." Kurt replied.

"I know. And I love you for it. But I don't want you to turn your life upside down just for me." Burt reasoned. "You can come home every weekend."

"The problem is, you could die any minute!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Carole or Finn will call you if I feel I am dying. I'm sure I can hold on until you get here."

"God, why are we even talking about this?" Kurt got up, turned around, and clutched his head.

"Kurt, please promise me." Burt repeated.

Kurt sniffed and nodded. He sat back down on the bed and looked Burt in the eyes. "I promise."

Burt smiled. "Now, I don't want you to stress too much about this. I want you to focus on school and work. I want you to get married eventually and have a family. Don't let my impending death ruin you r life."

Kurt swallowed back more tears. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Burt replied. He finished eating. Kurt stood up and took the tray.

"Call me if you need anything." Kurt said. He turned to see Blaine standing in the doorway.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." Kurt smiled politely. "I'll, uh...let you two visit."

Blaine nodded and entered the room. He walked over and sat in a chair. "Hey, Burt."

"Blaine. I hoped you'd come visit." Burt smiled.

Blaine smiled back and nodded. He sobered up. "Finn told me everything. I'm so sorry this is happening to you and your family. You don't deserve this."

"Thank you. I suppose...that's life." Burt shrugged. "What are you going to do?"

"Still..." Blaine shook his head. A lump formed in his throat. "I just want you to know that...you've been more of a father to me than my own dad."

"And you've been like a third son to me." Burt replied. He held out his arms. "Come here." Blaine stood up and bent back down to hug Burt. Blaine pulled away and sat down. "Please take care of Kurt for me. He'll need you more than ever even if he doesn't show it."

Blaine nodded trying to hide the pain in his eyes. "Yeah. I'll definitely take care of him."

Burt studied Blaine closely. "You still love him, don't you?"

Blaine nodded again. "He's it for me, Burt. He's my soulmate and...and I royally messed up."

"He'll forgive you." Burt assured him. "Once you've proven yourself in his eyes, he'll fall into your arms."

"Thanks." Blaine choked out. Neither of them noticed Kurt outside the door listening to every word.

_'I'm really Blaine's soul mate?'_ He thought astonished. _'Then he shouldn't have cheated on me!'_ He just shook his head and headed downstairs.

XXX

A while later, Finn went upstairs to visit his stepfather. "Hey. How you doing."

"Pretty good for someone who's dying." Burt sighed. He smiled at Finn. "Come in, Finn."

Finn walked in and sat in the chair. "I, uh...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for all the crap I did over the years."

"You're forgiven." Burt smiled sincerely. "One thing I learned from this ordeal is, life's too short to hold grudges."

Finn smiled and nodded in agreement. "So...do you want me to keep running the shop? Or...?"

"If you want." Burt shrugged. "You can sell it, or run it...It really doesn't matter."

"Okay. Cool." Finn nodded again.

"Promise me you'll take care of your mom and Kurt." Burt added. "I already asked Blaine to take care of Kurt, too, but...he'll need both of you."

"Yeah. Totally." Finn replied. "I'll be both a brother and a father to him."

Burt was touched at Finn's devotion. He held his arms out. "Come give your old man a hug."

Finn obliged. It hit him that he was going to lose yet another father. Before he could hold them back, sobs shook out of Finn's body. Burt held him and comforted him.

XXX

That night, Carole climbed into bed with her husband. They held each other and sighed. "Crazy day, huh?"

"Very. The way our boys were, you'd think I was already dead." Burt commented.

Carole exhaled slowly. "I can't begin to imagine what it will be like when you..." She couldn't finish that sentence. Instead, she asked a question. "Are you scared?"

"Of dying? No." Burt replied. "I'm more afraid of not having enough time. Also of Kurt being alone and shutting himself out."

"Burt, he's not going to be alone." Carole sat up. "Honey, me, Finn, Blaine, Rachel, all those Glee kids, and our family will put our arms around him. He'll always have someone there for him and someone to talk to."

Burt smiled weakly. "If he lets you, anyway. He can be a bit stubborn."

Carole chuckled lightly and nodded. She sobered up. "I want you to know that you've given me the best three years of my life."

"Ditto." Burt hugged Carole and kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

XXX

_Two months later..._

It was Kurt's last day of school for the semester. He only had one test, and he was done!

Burt was definitely getting worse. He was losing weight and gaining purple and black circles around his eyes. Kurt tried very hard not to worry or stress and focused on school. Blaine and Finn texted him daily to give him updates. After he took his exam, Kurt rushed out of the classroom to the airport. He had clothes and skin products at the house, since he came home more often than he originally planned.

Blaine picked Kurt up from the airport. They drove to the Hudson-Hummels in silence. Kurt ran upstairs and sighed in relief when he saw his dad alive, but weak.

"Hey, kiddo." Burt said weakly.

Kurt walked over to give his dad a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Never better." Burt smiled. Kurt knew he was lying, but decided not to say anything. "How was school?"

"I kicked ass just like you predicted." Kurt smiled confidently.

Burt chuckled. "Good." He felt a pang, but tried not to show it.

Kurt noticed. It hit him that his dad really didn't have that much time left. "What am I going to do without you?"

Burt's heart went out for his son. It killed him to see Kurt so...broken. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Be strong, son. You'll go to school, get married, have kids...and watch them grow. Grow old with your husband, spoil your grandkids rotten. Go on a Gay Cruise at Christmas."

Kurt chuckled softly at that part. "I just can't believe you won't be there to walk me down the aisle, to see me on Broadway, meet my kids. My kids won't even have grandparents."

"They will on your husbands' side." Burt raised an eyebrow. Kurt looked away. "Unless you already know who you want to be your husband. I'm guessing his initials are BA."

"He hurt me, Dad. How can I take him back?" Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself. "If he did it once, he could do it again."

"Not if he felt so horrible about it, he beat himself up about it for weeks." Burt said earnestly. "He made a huge mistake. The important thing is, he feels bad about it and is willing to fix that mistake." Kurt closed his eyes and rubbed at them. Burt continued. "As for that other stuff...even if I'm not there in person, I'll still be there in spirit."

Kurt's eyes remained dry. He couldn't cry. Not now. "Are you hungry?"

Burt closed his eyes against the pains in his body. "Yeah. Yeah. Why don't you make some soup and hot chocolate?"

"Okay." He stood up and turned to leave, but Burt gently pulled him back and down to a hug.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too." Kurt stood up and looked into his father's tired eyes and walked out of the room. He paused to look back at him, then left.

Blaine saw his friend walk into the kitchen and followed. "Hey. How is he?"

"Just fine." Kurt said unconvinced. He started the soup and paused and turned around. "Let me ask you something. Why did you cheat on me?"

Blaine was slightly taken aback by the question. He sighed. "I thought you moved on. I was...stupid."

"Then why the hell didn't you just break up with me?!" Kurt cried angrily. "Yeah, I still would have been hurt, but at least it's better than you cheating on me!"

Blaine felt a pang of guilt. "Like I said, I was stupid. I made a mistake."

"Yeah, well, I guess I now know how you felt when I 'cheated' on you with Chandler." Kurt turned back to the soup and stirred it a little. "I overheard you and my dad talk a few months ago. You say I'm your soulmate? Who the hell cheats on their soulmate?"

"I didn't realize it it after." Blaine replied shaking his head. "And you're right. I should've-"

"Talked to me? Told me you were unhappy instead of cheating one me?" Kurt guessed. "Yeah, you should have."

Blaine just stood there and stared at Kurt. He thought this whole situation would make things better, but it turns out, it just keeps getting worse. He shook his head and was about to leave, when Finn stopped him.

"Dude, there you are! We need to talk about what songs the junior and sophmore glee club kids should sing at graduation." Finn said.

Blaine turned to stare at his friend and glee coach in shock. How can he think about that at a time like this? But, then again, he and Kurt talked about his infidelity at a time like this. "Okay. What songs do you have in mind?"

XX

Kurt readied the tray and carried it upstairs. On the way, he saw Finn and Blaine talking about songs or something. Why does it seem like everyone in the world has forgiven Blaine, but not him? Kurt walked into Burt's room and froze. Burt's face was turned to the side. His cheek was going slack, he looked ghostly white, and his chest wasn't moving up and down. Kurt felt completely numb. The tray fell from his hands and clattered to the floor spilling soup and hot chocolate all over the carpet. He opened his mouth in a silent scream and sank to the floor. He vaguely heard running footsteps, but ignored them. He was shaking uncontrollably. Sobs tried to heave their way out of Kurt. He couldn't breathe. He heard someone next to him gasp. The next thing Kurt knew, someone wrapped him in their arms and started rocking slowly back and forth. He looked up to see it was Blaine who held him. Kurt's shoulders sagged and he let his best friend hold him. No matter what negative feelings Kurt might harbor against Blaine, he is pretty much the only person who really understands him now.

His father, and surviving parent is gone. Forever.

**More to come, soon!**


	2. Dark Is The Day

The next couple of days went by slowly. Carole broke down completely when she saw her husband's dead body. She cried in Finn's arms until she fell asleep.

Kurt kept busy making funeral arrangements, posting an obituary, and calling family members. People kept sending flowers and casseroles. Rachel flew in from New York in tears and informed Kurt that she and her dads are hosting a Jewish Shiva for Burt.

Blaine came into the house and was met with smells of various flowers and casseroles. He found Kurt sitting at a table looking over papers. "Wow. It's like a greenhouse in here."

Kurt didn't smile or look up. "You should've seen the place after my mom died."

Blaine chuckled softly and sobered up. "Kurt, you don't have to do this alone. Let me help you."

"It's fine. I got it." Kurt replied morosely.

"Okay." Blaine stood up. "Let me at least get you something to eat and drink. You need food."

"Fine." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine smiled and nodded. He opened the fridge and found it filled with casserole dishes. "How's casserole sound to you?" Kurt made a slight approving noise. "All righty." Blaine pulled a casserole out and cut a square to heat it up. He put the casserole dish away and looked around for drinks. "Okay, we have Coke, apparently." Blaine looked up to see Kurt on the brink of tears.

"Dad loved Coke. He used to have it every morning with two slimjims."

Blaine mentally smacked himself. "Uh...Coke? Who mentioned Coke? There's no Coke around here." He put the can back in the fridge. All there was was beer, and Blaine did not want Kurt to be drunk during this time. "You know what, why don't I just get you a glass of water?"

"No thanks. I'm not thirsty." Kurt cleared his throat.

Blaine grabbed a fork and set the casserole down on the table and sat down. "How's Carole?"

"Devastated." Kurt answered simply. He leafed through more papers. "My dad left specific instructions for the funeral." Kurt's voice caught and his hands shook.

"Let me take care of that." Blaine said, putting a hand over Kurt's. "Sam and Rachel will help, too. And Finn. Grieve, blame God, have a good cry."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a minute and nodded gratefully. He slowly got up and trudged up the stairs to his room. Blaine sighed and looked at Burt's funeral requests. He was surprised to see that he requested Blaine to sing at his funeral.

The doorbell rang. Finn went to answer it. Will and Emma were at the door. "Hey. Come on in."

"I brought jello." Emma replied lifting up her dish. "I figured you would receive more than enough casseroles."

Finn chuckled. "Yeah. Thanks."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Emma said softly.

"Me, too." Will said. "How are Kurt and your mom?"

Finn sighed. "Pretty bad, you know? I mean...my mom had two husbands and both of them died on her, and now both Kurt's parents are dead, so he's kind of an orphan. And I lost two dads. Do you know how messed up that is?"

"I'm sorry." Will pulled Finn into a comforting hug.

Finn broke down crying. "Please don't die, Mr. Schue. You're the only dad-like person I have now."

"I'm gonna put this in the kitchen." Emma whispered to Will.

"Aw. Finn, don't worry. I'm still young and healthy. I'm not gonna die for decades." Will assured him.

"That's what I thought about Burt, though." Finn sniffed.

XX

Emma walked into the kitchen where Blaine was on the phone with an open phone book and a sheet of paper in front of him. She put the jello in the fridge and sat at the table.

"...Okay. Thanks, Reverend. See you Saturday." Blaine hung up. "Hey, Mrs. Schuester."

"Hello, Blaine." Emma greeted. "I'm sorry about Burt. I know how much he meant to you."

"Thanks." Blaine sighed. "Kurt is...understandably a mess, so, I'm taking over the funeral arrangements."

"Why don't I help you? We'll divide and conquer." Emma suggested.

"Thanks, that'd be great." Blaine smiled gratefully.

XXX

A few hours later, Blaine walked up to Kurt's room. Kurt was on his bed clutching a photo to his chest and staring into space.

"So, everything's taken care of." Blaine reported. "The funeral is this Saturday at ten and there'll be a wake after. Sam, Finn, Rachel, and Mr. and Mrs. Schuester are cataloging your dad's belongings, and comforting Carole."

Kurt heard Blaine, but didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded. His eyes felt like they were full of sand, and his head hurt from crying. "He wasn't hungry or thirsty."

"What?" Blaine asked, concerned. He sat next to Kurt on the bed.

"He didn't want me to see him die." Kurt clarified, his voice cracking up.

Blaine put a hand on his shoulder. "That was very noble of him."

Kurt sniffed. "Mm-hm."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him into a hug and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you. For everything." Kurt said quietly.

"You're welcome."

XXX

Finn needed to distract himself from the condolence house. He went to McKinley to prepare for the next glee lesson. Kurt walked into Finn's office silently.

"Oh, hey dude." Finn greeted. "What's up?"

Kurt sighed and looked around. "We have a lot of memories here. I remember we expressed ourselves mainly through song."

Finn nodded. "Good times."

"Is it all right if I borrow the auditorium?" He asked.

"Sure." Finn replied. "Class is going on now, so it should be quiet."

"Thanks." He turned to leave and started walking towards the auditorium.

_**Kurt**_

_**Where has the starlight gone?  
Dark is the day  
How can I find my way home?**_

_**Home is an empty dream**_  
_**Lost to the night**_  
_**Father, I feel so alone**_

Kurt had a flashback to when he first got his rejection letter. He cried in Burt's arms for hours.

_**You promised you'd be there**_  
_**Whenever I needed you**_  
_**Whenever I call your name**_  
_**You're not anywhere**_

_**I'm trying to hold on**_  
_**Just waiting to hear your voice**_  
_**One word, just a word will do**_

_**To end this nightmare**_

_**When will the dawning break**_  
_**Oh endless night**_  
_**Sleepless I dream of the day**_  
_**When you were by my side**_  
_**Guiding my path**_  
_**Father, I can't find the way**_

_**You promised you'd be there**_  
_**Whenever I needed you**_  
_**Whenever I call your name**_  
_**You're not anywhere**_

_**I'm trying to hold on**_  
_**Just waiting to hear your voice**_  
_**One word, just a word will do**_  
_**To end this nightmare**_

Kurt imagined New Directions, both current and alumni standing behind him on stage like a choir holding lit candles._**  
**_

_**New Directions plus alumni:  
I know that the night must end  
And that the sun will rise  
And that the sun will rise**_

**_I know that the clouds must clear_**  
**_And that the sun will shine_**  
**_And that the sun will shine_**

_**Kurt, with New Directions and alumni:  
I know that the night must end  
And that the sun will rise  
And that the sun will rise  
I know that the clouds must clear  
And that the sun will shine  
And that the sun will shine  
(Repeat to end)**_

_**I know**_  
_**Yes, I know**_  
_**The sun will rise**_  
_**Yes, I know**_  
_**I know**_  
_**The clouds must clear**_

_**I know that the night must end**_  
_**I know that the sun will rise**_

_**And I'll hear your voice deep inside**_

_**I know that the night must end**_  
_**And that the clouds must clear**_  
_**The sun**_  
_**The sun will rise**_  
_**The sun**_

_**The sun will rise**_

Kurt had tears in his eyes by the end of the song. The vision of New Directions faded away, and he could have sworn he saw his father out of the corner of his eye.

No matter how many people are around him, Kurt will always feel alone.

**The song is from The Lion King broadway musical. I couldn't decide whether or not to put this at the end of the story, or right here. **

**Anyway, wanna know something funny? I thought Kurt singing Shadowland from the same musical after he left McKinley for Dalton. **


	3. Funeral 2

**So, Ryan Murphy had a Q&A a few days ago. He_ says _he's not going to kill off Burt, but...he said a lot of things. He's notorious for changing his mind and lying. Now, I don't want Burt to die any more than pretty much the entire fanbase. But until the show ends or it's canceled and Burt is still alive, then I'm not buying it.**

The day of the funeral came. The funeral was to be held at the same church Burt and Carole got married in. A short viewing is being held beforehand. Several of Burt's friends and family attended as well as a few congressmen and women, state senators, and even the president and his wife.

Blaine got a little nervous. It hit him that he will be singing at a congressman's funeral in front of politicians and all his friends. He took deep breaths as he leaned against a wall. Rachel saw him and walked over, noticing her friend's expression.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She asked.

"We're going to be singing in front of politicians."

"Politicians. Not performing arts scouts." Rachel reasoned. "This will be just like any other performance we've done. I can't believe you're so nervous! Since when do you of all people get stage fright?"

Blaine exhaled. "I'm just afraid of messing up, that's all. Competitions are different because I know we're actually competing for something."

"Okay...well, then how about this: single out one person in the audience- someone you know- and sing to them." Rachel advised. She smiled and shrugged. "That's what I do."

Blaine smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Rach."

"No problem." She hugged her friend. "Break a leg."

Blaine chuckled. "You, too. I'm glad we're friends again."

Rachel nodded. "Me, too." She walked off.

XXX

Finn sighed as he looked around. A video of Burt's memories throughout his life was playing on a large screen for people to view before the funeral. He lived a good life. Finn was surprised to see pictures of him and Burt included, but touched.

Carole walked up behind Finn. "He loved you too, you know. Even if he didn't show it."

Finn glanced at his mother and put his arm around her. "I loved him, too."

XXX

Blaine looked around the viewing hall. People were going up to Kurt, Finn, and Carole and expressing their condolences. Kurt was dressed completely in black. He also had on a rhinoceros pin, which to Blaine's assumption was to ward off huggers. Kurt rarely shows affection if he can help it. Blaine tore his eyes from his friend and wandered around more. He stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed. "My dad made me come."

Blaine was confused at first, but then he nodded his head in realization. "Your dad is a State Attorney. He would have met Burt."

"Correct."

Blaine folded his arms. "Well, this must be uncomfortable for you."

"I've now used the word 'awkward' so much, it lost all meaning." Sebastian nodded solemnly. "And I've only been here five minutes."

Blaine bowed his head slightly in thought, then looked up. "The other glee members and alumni are still royally pissed at you for what you did."

"I can only imagine." Sebastian nodded. His eyes wandered to his father, who was talking to a politician. "He doesn't know I'm gay. Or that I...committed a few crimes."

"I figured as much." Blaine folded his arms.

"HEY!" They turned to see Finn storming towards them. "What the_ hell_ are _you_ doing _here_?!"

Blaine held up his hands to calm Finn down and stepped in between the two. "Finn, calm down. His father made him come-"

"Oh, don't give me any of that shit! You came to give me and Kurt a hard time!" Finn's glare at Sebastian was murderous.

"Why would I? At least your dad was supportive of Kurt being gay." Sebastian replied, hoping Finn or at least Blaine would get the message.

"Finn, I know you're upset, but this really isn't the time or place." Blaine said calmly. "So just relax."

"Excuse me, but what is the problem here?" A man with a resemblance to Sebastian walked up to them.

"This really isn't any of your business." Finn snapped.

The man glared at Finn. "Well, since you're yelling at my son, it pretty much is my business."

Finn froze, a little guilty. "Uh..."

Blaine stepped in to do some damage control. "I'm really sorry. It's just that Finn had a bad experience with someone who looks like Sebastian, so...he's taking it out on him. I don't condone it, but it's just an explanation."

"I see." Mr. Smythe replied. He put an arm around Sebastian's shoulder. "Well, my condolences to your father, Finn. Please pass along the message to your brother." With that, the two walked out. Sebastian turned around and mouthed "Thank you" to Blaine, who smiled and nodded back.

Kurt walked up to them. "Okay, what'd Finn do now?"

"Dude, why are you ganging up on me?" Finn exclaimed.

"Sebastian was here with his father." Blaine told Kurt. "His dad made him come, so...when Finn saw him, he freaked out."

Kurt turned to glare at his brother. "Finn, may I have a word with you?"

Finn was about to protest, but fell under Kurt's steely gaze. "Fine."

The two brothers walked until they were away from the crowds. Kurt had his arms folded. "Okay...you know Dad was a congressman, right?" Finn nodded and Kurt continued. "So we are kind of like royalty here which means we have to show respect to everyone regardless of our feelings for them. I am aware of what Sebastian did, but that doesn't justify freaking out at him even when he was forced to come here."

"Unbelievable. When I don't stick up for you, I get yelled at. When I do, I get yelled at. I can't win, can I?" Finn threw his hands out in frustration.

"Different situations, Finn." Kurt answered simply. "Besides, I can take care of myself. I don't need protection."

Finn smiled and muffled a chuckle. "Well, since you haven't been beaten up, yet..."

Kurt just smiled and clapped Finn on the shoulder. "Exactly." He walked away. "Behave, please."

Finn sighed, folded his arms, and scowled. _'I really wish Kurt came with an instruction manual.'_

Kurt walked back to Blaine and sighed. "Well, that takes care of that."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "So, how's your anti-hugger pin working out?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It seems to be working like a charm. Unfortunately, some people are too sad or they feel too sorry for me to notice."

"Oh." Blaine nodded. "So, how are you otherwise?"

"Fine." Kurt sighed. It sounded like he was getting tired of being asked that. "I guess...you were right. You're gay. Life is gonna suck." Blaine looked confused at that. "You told me that the day I met you. Excuse me."

Blaine watched Kurt walk off towards the side. He remembered their conversation about that, but... he was just mad that nobody was there for him during his freshman year of high school. That's why he said that. Kurt has a wonderful support system and he is following and achieving his dream. Other than his dad dying, he has a great life. Blaine sighed in sadness. He wants so much for Kurt to see that life really isn't that bad for him.

XXX

A while later, the service began. It was almost a full house. A Reverend Simmons conducted. After his comments, Finn walked up to give Burt's eulogy. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, hi, everyone. I'm Finn Hudson, Burt's stepson." He took a deep breath and glanced at his paper. "'Burton Roman Hummel was born on December 7, 1967 in Salem, Massachusetts. His father was a busy businessman who still made time for his wife and four children. Burt moved to Lima, Ohio when he was in high school when his father's job transferred their family there. He married his high school sweetheart and first wife Elizabeth Marlena Williams on September 10, 1990. They had one son, Kurt Elizabeth, whom they loved very much. Sadly, Elizabeth died of pancreatic cancer in 1998. Burt raised his son all on his own until he remarried Carole Hudson in November 2010.

Burt built and successfully ran his own business, Hummel Tires and Lube, and became congressman of Ohio in 2012. He is a strong advocate of gay rights and arts in education. He was a friend to many and a joy to be around. He was also an avid sports fan.

Burt died peacefully in his sleep on May 21, 2013. He is survived by a son, Kurt; wife, Carole; stepson, Finn; brothers and sisters, and many friends and family. He will be sorely missed.'" Finn swallowed back tears and sat down.

Following, Burt's sister Belle recited Burt's favorite scripture. As she got to the end, she broke down sobbing and her husband ran up to the stand to lead her down. Blaine took a deep breath and walked up there.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Blaine Anderson. Burt meant a lot to me. He was more of a father to me than my own father. I've made so many mistakes over the past few years, but Burt taught me that mistakes help you to learn and grow to be a better person. This song I'm going to sing is Burt's favorite, and also mine." Blaine swallowed and nodded to the pianist.

_**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came**_

Blaine focused on Kurt per Rachel's suggestion. It was crazy how this song fit his relationship with both Burt and Kurt. They both saved him, and Blaine saved Kurt.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_  
_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_  
_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_  
_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Let him know that you know best**_  
_**Cause after all you do know best**_  
_**Try to slip past his defense**_  
_**Without granting innocence**_

Kurt stared at his friend in a trance. His eyes were focused on him. This song reminds him so much of his relationship with Burt and Blaine. Burt saved and helped both him and Blaine, and he and Blaine saved each other.

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you**_

Kurt was reminded of how his dad gave him talks about his attitude and talks for his safety. Looking back, he probably didn't even listen to half of what he said.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_  
_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_  
_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_  
_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**As he begins to raise his voice**_  
_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**_  
_**Drive until you lose the road**_  
_**Or break with the ones you've followed**_  
_**He will do one of two things**_  
_**He will admit to everything**_  
_**Or he'll say he's just not the same**_  
_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

The more Kurt thought about it, the more Kurt realized...Blaine really does care about him and his family. He spent most of his free time helping taking care of Burt and he always was just...there. He never pushed for them to get back together, he didn't get mad or jealous of Adam...he never used sex to solve his problems after he cheated...he was just...amazing. That was the kind of man Kurt wants to be with.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_  
_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_  
_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_  
_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_  
_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_  
_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_  
_**Had I known how to save a life**_  
_**How to save a life**_  
_**How to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_  
_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_  
_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_  
_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_  
_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_  
_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_  
_**Had I known how to save a life**_  
_**How to save a life**_  
_**How to save a life**_

Blaine sniffed. "Thank you." He sat back down.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked up to the podium. He cleared his throat. "Hello, everyone. I'm Kurt Hummel. Burt's son. My dad...was...the best dad anyone could have. He accepted me with open arms when I came out, he did nothing but support me in everything I did. I remember..." He cleared his throat. "he had tea parties with me when I was little. One Christmas Eve, he forgot to buy a tree, so he whisked me away through a storm to the Christmas tree sale. That was the first time I smiled since my mom died. He never stopped loving me, believing in me. Everything he did for and with me filled my heart with glee." (A/N: I had to. I'm sorry! XD) Greif and sorrow bubbled up inside Kurt. Tears spilled from his eyes before he could stop them. "I love you, Dad. I'll miss you." He sniffed and went to sit down.

Rachel was next. She stood and walked over to Kurt and gave him a comforting squeeze before heading to the podium. "Hi, everyone, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm a family friend. Burt was a friend and a joy to all of us who knew him personally. I sing this song in hopes that it will bring his family and friends comfort."

_**Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight**_

_**So I won't give up**_  
_**No I won't break down**_  
_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_  
_**And I will be strong**_  
_**Even if it all goes wrong**_  
_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_  
_**Someone's watching over me**_

_**Seen that ray of light**_  
_**And it's shining on my destiny**_  
_**Shining all the time**_  
_**And I wont be afraid**_  
_**To follow everywhere it's taking me**_  
_**All I know is yesterday is gone**_  
_**And right now I belong**_  
_**To this moment to my dreams**_

_**So I won't give up**_  
_**No I won't break down**_  
_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_  
_**And I will be strong**_  
_**Even if it all goes wrong**_  
_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_  
_**Someone's watching over me**_

_**It doesn't matter what people say**_  
_**And it doesn't matter how long it takes**_  
_**Believe in yourself and you'll fly high**_  
_**And it only matters how true you are**_  
_**Be true to yourself and follow your heart**_

_**So I won't give up**_  
_**No I won't break down**_  
_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_  
_**And I will be strong**_  
_**Even if it all goes wrong**_  
_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_  
_**That I won't give up**_  
_**No I won't break down**_  
_**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_  
_**And I will be strong**_  
_**Even when it all goes wrong**_  
_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_  
_**That someone's watching over**_  
_**Someone's watching over**_  
_**Someone's watching over me**_  
_**Yeah, ohhh-ohhhh**_  
_**Someone's watching over me**_

Rachel choked out the last line and swallowed. "Thank you." She sat back down.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the pallbearers will carry the casket out to the van. It will lead all of you to Woodlawn Cemetery for Burt's grave dedication and 21-gun salute."

Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Burt's cousin Brady, and Burt's brother Andy all went up to pick up the casket. Blaine and Kurt were on opposite sides. Blaine met Kurt's glance and mouthed "Are you okay?". Kurt nodded to show he was.

XXX

As the pallbearers carried the casket out of the hearse to the gravesite, the military did a 21 gun salute. Afterwards, Reverend Simmons read a scripture and said a prayer (A/N: Sorry, I don't know exactly what he would say). Kurt subconsciously reached for Blaine's hand and held it. Blaine turned to Kurt to give him a reassuring squeeze. Afterwards, the New Directions came together to sing one final song.

_**Marley **_

_**Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost, though now I'm found  
Was blind, but now I see  
**_

_**Ryder  
'Twas Grace that taught my heart to fear  
And Grace my fears relieved  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed  
**_

_**Both  
Through many dangers, toils, and snares  
I have already come  
'Twas Grace that brought me safe thus far  
And Grace will lead me home  
**_

_**New Directions  
When we've been there ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we first begun**_

**_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_**  
**_That saved a wretch like me_**  
**_I once was lost, but now I'm found_**  
**_Was blind, but now I see_**

As the group sang, the grave was lowered into the ground and one by one, people scooped up mounds of dirt and let it fall into the grave. That was the last time everyone would see Burt. However, though he is gone, he will always be in everyone's hearts.

**Okay, that sounded like the end of a story. Lol But, there are still two more chapters and two more songs left! So...stay tuned!**

**SONG LIST:**

**How To Save A Life- The Fray**

**Someone's Watching Over Me- Hilary Duff**

**Amazing Grace- Diana Ross**


	4. Never Alone

The Hudmel house was prepared with Burt's favorite foods and drinks and pictures everywhere to honor him. His family and friends swapped memories and stories. Blaine was amazed at what a wonderful man Burt was, but not surprised. Kurt and Finn were in their rooms unable to take the drama. Blaine sat on a chair, sighed, and sipped his drink.

"Hey." Tina said, sitting next to him.

"Hey." Blaine smiled. "How are you?"

Tina sighed dramatically. "I'm a little sad for Kurt and his family, but...on the bright side, Mike and I are back together."

"Are you? Really? I'm so happy for you two." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks." Tina smiled back. "Where's Kurt?"

"I think in his room." Blaine answered.

"Eh. That's no surprise. You should've seen him when his dad had a heart attack." Tina said. "Even Santana stopped being a bitch long enough to express her condolences. But Kurt was so...reserved and pushed everybody away."

"Ah." Blaine nodded. Blaine tried not to look to grief-stricken, but Tina could see right through him.

Blaine was like a book to her: easy to read. She could tell he's hurting. "You know...you always take care of everybody. Who takes care of you?"

Blaine was surprised at the question. "Oh. I do okay, I mean...you know..."

Tina nodded and held out her arms. "Come here." She pulled her friend into a hug and rubbed his back. "Just let it out."

Blaine hugged back gratefully and sobbed into her shoulder.

XXX

Rachel quietly walked upstairs and headed to Finn's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Finn?" She walked in to see Finn at the edge of the bed, his head down. Rachel walked in, closed the door, and walked over to Finn, and sat next to him. "Hey." She rubbed his back. "How are you holding up?"

"Not good." Finn admitted. "I don't...get it. I mean...are we really that bad for this to happen to us?"

"Oh, Finn..." Rachel hugged him. "that has nothing to do with it. Things just happen. That's life."

"Yeah, well, life sucks." Finn replied. "And then you get cancer and die."

Rachel nodded. "Pretty much. But...life's not all that bad, is it?"

Finn turned to her and smiled. "No." He gently pushed her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. Rachel smiled and put her hand on top of Finn's. "Not completely." They pulled each other close and kissed. Then they slowly fell onto the bed and started taking each others' clothes off.

XXX

Kurt sat at his vanity in silent and unmoving. Why do these things keep happening to him? He hardly got any solos in New Directions, he lost the student body president election, he lost West Side Story, he didn't get into NYADA his first try, he got relentlessly bullied, his first kiss stolen, elected prom queen, his dad had a heart attack, his boyfriend and stepbrother were mortal enemies at one point, Blaine almost got blinded, Pavoratti died, his Warbler "friends" completely forgot he existed, his boyfriend cheats on him, his second boyfriend dumps him, and now his dad dies? Kurt has always been resilient, but a guy can only take so much loss and disappointment.

_'I just...don't know how much more I can take. I mean, does God hate me that much?'_ He picked up a pair of eyebrow tweezers in his hand and examined them. Well, he was already in a suit. He can't suffer any more if he's dead, right? Taking a deep breath, Kurt took the tweezers, closed his eyes, and aimed for his neck. His hand trembled violently and he put them down. _'No...this isn't the answer...'_ Kurt sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He then turned to throw the tweezers across the room. He saw Blaine standing at the doorway and sighed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Blaine raised an eyebrow. He scoffed, shook his head, and threw his arms out. "I can't believe you would even consider killing yourself. I saw what Karofsky's suicide attempt did to you. Now you consider doing the exact same thing to me? Really?"

"I just want it to stop, Blaine!" Kurt cried. He stood up, shakily. "I've lost...so much! It hurts! It hurts so much!"

Blaine raised his hands to calm him. "I know. But Kurt, you still have Carole, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Isabelle, and me."

"What- so I can lose you, too?" Kurt snapped. "It's only a matter of time before...I don't know...Finn gets mauled and eaten by a pack of wolves, or Rachel gets kidnapped and dies during a gas explosion, or Carole dies in a fire or you die of AIDs."

Blaine sighed and bowed his head, and looked back up. "That's not gonna happen. You have to be more positive."

"I've tried to be positive! I've tried for five years to be positive, Blaine!" Kurt cried angrily and tearfully. "It really does not work for me! Seriously, what did I do to deserve all this?!"

"You didn't do anything-" Blaine started to say, but was cut off by Kurt.

"Oh, you're just trying to make me feel better!" Kurt snapped.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt...you should consider yourself lucky. You have a stepmom, a stepbrother, plenty of friends who will be there for you, a job, school, a home...some people don't have any of that. Yeah, both your parents are dead, and that's awful that that happened to you, and I'm sorry. Seriously, if I could ressurrect both your mom and Burt without any problems or side effects, I would."

Kurt stared at Blaine intently. He really meant it, didn't he? Kurt sniffed and wiped away tears. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt hugged back. After a few minutes, Blaine sighed and pulled away. "You ready to come downstairs?"

Kurt scoffed and shook his head. "Why? So people can take pity on me? Little Orphan Gay?"

Blaine snickered. "They haven't called you that...yet. And besides...one death glare, and they'll back off."

"Doesn't seem to work on Finn."

"Ooh. One guy." Blaine rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Kurt didn't smile. Instead, he just sighed deeply. "I just...don't think I'll ever be happy again."

"Oh, honey, most people our age are unhappy." Blaine shook his head. "In fact, most people aren't completely happy until they're in their thirties!"

"Thanks, Blaine. You really know how to cheer me up." Kurt said sarcastically. He sighed again and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry. That was unfair."

"You're forgiven." Blaine nodded sincerely.

Kurt sat down on his bed and was silent for a minute. "How do you do it? How do you go through life like...you're sad one day, then happy the next?"

Blaine was surprised by that question. He sat next to Kurt. "Well...it's not as easy as it sounds. Usually I just think 'it could be worse'. Or I remind myself that I have friends and family who will stand by me through it all. Also...with bad memories come good memories."

"Yeah, well, it seems like the bad in Lima overwhelm the good." Kurt sighed.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "Aww. Come here. It'll be okay."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and let a few tears escape. He sniffed while Blaine rubbed his back comfortingly. After a few minutes, Kurt gave Blaine one last squeeze, pulled away, sighed, and wiped away tears. He cleared his throat.

"You ready to go downstairs?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah..." Kurt took a few deep breaths and stood up. "Let's go. The mourners await."

Blaine smiled, stood up, and took his hand. They walked out of the room and heard some creaking and soft giggling coming from Finn's room. Blaine slowly pointed to the room with a wince. "Are Finn and Rachel...?"

"Of course they are." Kurt said bitterly. He frowned and marched to Finn's door and pounded. "Really guys?! You couldn't wait until the house is empty to have grief sex?"

"Sorry, dude!" Finn called from the bedroom. He didn't sound sorry.

"Okay, just don't get mad if Blaine and I have grief sex after Carole dies!" Kurt called back.

"Oh, shut up!" Finn retorted.

Kurt grinned and turned back to Blaine, who raised an eyebrow and smiled. "So, you're planning on having grief sex with me after Carole dies, huh?"

Kurt blushed scarlet. "I said 'if'! Now, are we going downstairs, or are we just gonna stand around talking about it?"

Blaine chuckled lightly and took his hand again. Together, they walked downstairs. People stopped talking amongst themselves and turned to see Kurt. He cleared his throat. "I wanna thank you all for coming and for your kind words of condolence. My dad loved all of us, and even though I don't believe in God, I do believe my dad will be watching over all of us."

Mercedes smiled and walked up to Kurt. "Well, it is about time you came down here! Tina, Quinn, and I put together a little musical number for you. We were hoping everyone else would get to hear it."

"What are Finn and Rachel doing?" Santana asked.

"Each other." Kurt said flatly.

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Everyone gathered around the fireplace where Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina stood.

**_Mercedes:_**

**_I waited for you today_**  
**_But you didn't show_**  
**_No no no_**  
**_I needed you today_**  
**_So where did you go?_**  
**_You told me to call_**  
**_Said you'd be there_**  
**_And though I haven't seen you_**  
**_Are you still there?_**

Finn and Rachel came downstairs as the girls started singing. They held hands and smiled. Kurt looked towards the back and saw the couple, who smiled back at him. Kurt turned back to the girls and subconsciously took Blaine's hand.

**_Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina_**

**_I cried out with no reply_**  
**_And I can't feel you by my side_**  
**_So I'll hold tight to what I know_**  
**_You're here and I"m never alone_**

**_Tina:_**

**_And though I cannot see you_**  
**_And I can't explain why_**  
**_Such a deep, deep reassurance_**  
**_You've placed in my life_**

**_Quinn:_**

**_We cannot separate_**  
**_'Cause you're part of me_**  
**_And though you're invisible_**  
**_I'll trust the unseen_**

**_Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina_**

**_I cried out with no reply_**  
**_And I can't feel you by my side_**  
**_So I'll hold tight to what I know_**  
**_You're here and I"m never alone_**

Throughout the song, many of Kurt's friends and family either went up to hug him or clapped him on the shoulder. Blaine beamed proudly at his friend as he began to break out of his stubborn shell.

**_Mercedes:_**

**_We cannot separate_**  
**_You're part of me_**  
**_And though you're invisible_**  
**_I'll trust the unseen_**

**_Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina_**

**_I cried out with no reply_**  
**_And I can't feel you by my side_**  
**_So I'll hold tight to what I know_**  
**_You're here and I"m never alone_**

During the last line of the song, Mercedes walked up to Kurt and held his hands in hers. When the song finished, she pulled him into a tight song.

"Thanks." Kurt whispered.

"No problem." Mercedes smiled.

Kurt sighed. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

**One more chapter after this, guys! The song that Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina sang is Never Alone by Barlow Girl.**


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so when I started this fic six months ago, I thought Burt was going to die. Now in the event of Cory Monteith's death (RIP) and Burt in remission, I am going to totally revamp this story. **

**Actually, what I'm going to do is just end this story and create a new one with FINN'S death instead of Burt's. 'Cause…let's face it: how are they going to explain why Finn isn't there for Nationals or Rachel's broadway debut or Kurt's wedding? Or why Kurt didn't choose Finn as his best man?**

**So…yeah. Also, I'm deleting my story Second Chances. All ideas I had for that fic have been shot to holy sunshine when Cory died.**

**I will make one thing clear, though: this next fic I'm going to write will be the ONLY fanfic of mine when I will kill Finn off. He may have a few near-death experiences in said fanfics, but he won't die. Honestly, killing Finn in ALL my WIP Glee fanfics would be overkill. lol**


End file.
